


fhrrrr66=[[j48trr:r

by wednesday



Series: EAD Birthday Bash [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Droids, Gen, POV BB-8
Language: Khuzdul
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: BB-8 thinking about Baby Yoda.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & BB-8
Series: EAD Birthday Bash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666675
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	fhrrrr66=[[j48trr:r

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



  


[***CLICK HERE TO WIN A GIF!***](https://i.imgur.com/0KJsoKj.gifv)  


**Author's Note:**

> Made on computer terminal ICL3573


End file.
